


Gèadh

by Nemainn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Het, Het and Slash, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, Steampunk
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainn/pseuds/Nemainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fantasy/Steampunk]<br/>Dove le navi viaggiano tra le nubi, mercanti e pirati sono in continua lotta tra loro e l'Imperatore Mercante domina i dodici cieli, dove i grandi draghi sono ormai scomparsi.<br/>La magia, ormai custodita nel suo pieno potere solo dagli elfi, è poca e sostituita dalla forza del vapore.<br/>I mostri delle tempeste, figli maledetti degli elfi, sono beni rari e preziosi, venduti e comprati come oggetti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gèadh

In lontananza il profilo di nere nubi temporalesche sembrava accompagnare il viaggio della Gèadh. Un viaggio mesto, mentre la nave solcava il cielo in quella linea di demarcazione tra il sereno e il cupo e oscuro confine di quel temporale.  
Gort strinse le mani contro la balaustra, il legno bianco come le ossa che gli faceva male tanto forte affondava le dita. Non avevano ossa da lanciare però, loro. Le ossa del capitano non avrebbero avuto il giusto funerale, non sarebbe stato lanciato dalla sua nave, fino a tuffarsi nel mare di smeraldo sotto di loro. Non sarebbe successo.  
Strinse rabbiosamente i denti contro l’ondata di dolore che sembrava fare di tutto per farlo piangere ancora, ma lui non lo avrebbe fatto. Il Capitano non avrebbe voluto.  
Si voltò, tornando nel cuore del vascello, dove la sua abilità di macchinista faceva sì, che la nave volasse, dove aveva imparato tutto e vissuto fin da quando era solo un bambino di una decina d’anni.  
Lo aveva salvato il vecchio macchinista, avevano abbordato una nave passeggeri scoprendo che, in realtà, era già stata abbordata da altri pirati che avevano ucciso tutti, fuorché lui e alcuni altri bambini con l’intenzione di venderli a qualche bordello.  
Loro non uccidevano gente inerme, era il motto e il punto d’onore del capitano, neppure facevano cose come vendere bambini ai bordelli. Avevano un codice d’onore, a modo loro. Lui era solamente il figlio della cuoca, non aveva nessuno al contrario degli altri, e il vecchio lo aveva preso con sé dopo un inizio di paura e diffidenza, era diventato per lui un padre.  
Quando aveva dimostrato un certo talento in sala macchine, aveva cominciato a istruirlo. Ricordava ancora le sue prime parole, erano impresse nella sua memoria a fuoco, brillanti come il sole. ‘Noi macchinisti siamo maghi, e tu sai cosa sono, i maghi? Sono quelli che rendono possibile l’impossibile, che sono capaci di far diventare realtà i sogni. Io sognavo un motore come questo, che spingesse la nostra Gèadh più in alto, più veloce e fedele di ogni altra nave. Ed eccomi qua, lo ho fatto, e ti insegnerò tutto di lei.’ E quello aveva fatto, insegnandogli tutto e lasciando la sua amata sala macchine a lui, quando si era addormentato nella sua cuccetta senza più svegliarsi pochi mesi prima.  
E ora, dopo così poco tempo, era morto anche il Capitano, per salvarli. Era rimasto indietro, facendosi catturare in modo che loro avessero tempo di salpare: sapeva che, una volta in cielo, la sua Gèadh li avrebbe portati in salvo perché nessuna nave dei cavalieri delle nubi era veloce come lei, che nessuna nave, in tutti i dodici cieli, era come la sua piccola.  
Le mani di Gort si mossero lungo alcune leve, mentre sbuffi di vapore qua e là apparivano e sparivano, e il motore a tripla espansione lavorava con la precisione di sempre. I pistoni funzionavano a pieno regime, i cilindri erano perfetti… Gort sorrise compiaciuto: la sua sala macchine era perfetta. Le ali della nave si muovevano grazie a quel complesso mosso dalla forza del vapore, le sue penne di Ferro Lunare, quel metallo color argento, sottile come un velo ma tagliente e resistente come nessun altro, erano governate singolarmente. Diede una sistemata alle remiganti*, penne splendide fatte dai migliori fabbri della Città-Porto e si appoggiò alla valvola della pressione principale, gli occhi annebbiati dalle lacrime caparbie che insistevano per uscire.  
Stavano dirigendosi a tutta velocità a esaudire l’ultimo desiderio del loro Capitano, prendere a bordo il figlio. Nessuno a parte il Nostromo sapeva che avesse un figlio, ma a quella richiesta ognuno di loro aveva giurato.  
Midir aveva tirato fuori dalla cabina una busta sigillata con della cera lacca rossa, il testamento del loro amato Capitano, e aveva letto quello che c’era scritto ad alta voce. Negli occhi di tutta la ciurma si era accesa una luce: ora non c’era più solo il dolore, c’era uno scopo.  
Midir da Nostromo era diventato il nuovo capitano, anche se nessuno voleva chiamarlo con quell’appellativo. Ma l’uomo per primo non lo desiderava, anzi, era lieto di non sentirsi apostrofare a quel modo, non lo avrebbe sopportato.  
Gort sbatté la mano senza volerlo contro un ingranaggio sporgente, borbottò un’imprecazione mentre si sistemava il fazzoletto che portava attorno al collo, sporco di grasso e sudore, mettendo nella caldaia un po’ di carbone.  
Era a malapena il tramonto, ma si sentiva sfinito. Troppe emozioni, quel giorno.  
Avevano sorvolato il mare di smeraldo in omaggio al Capitano: non potevano dargli la degna sepoltura dei cieli, le sue ossa erano imprigionate nella terra, ma il loro pensiero era rimasto con lui tutto il tempo della traversata. Alla fine si sdraiò sulla cuccetta che aveva in sala macchine, un tempo dormiva sopra, ma ora che c’era solo lui non vedeva il motivo di arrampicarsi e poi, lì, aveva dormito quello che per lui era un padre. Magari era stupido, anzi, senza magari, e mai lo avrebbe detto a nessuno, ma era come essere ancora piccoli e abbracciati dal vecchio. Così lui lo chiamava mentre lui era solo foglia. Ormai nessuno lo chiama Gort, era Foglia per tutti.  
Il Vecchio aveva preso a chiamarlo così perché i primi tempi non parlava, rimanendo chiuso nel suo silenzio spaventato. ‘Occhi di foglia, sei tra terra e cielo, ragazzo, un bel presagio. Visto che non posso chiamarti ragazzo per sempre, sarai Foglia.’ Anche una volta che il Vecchio aveva saputo il suo nome, Foglia gli era rimasto. Gort era stato usato solo dal Capitano e in occasioni speciali.  
Si rannicchiò, la stanchezza che gli faceva sentire mille acciacchi alle ossa e alla schiena, neanche avesse avuto l’età del Vecchio, invece che diciott’anni. Era un rottame, si disse con ironia, acciambellandosi nella cuccetta per poi sedersi di nuovo con un sospiro, a slacciare e togliere gli spessi stivali di cuoio. Nella mente gli era balenata l’immagine del vecchio macchinista che lo sgridava per quella pessima abitudine. “Neanche da morto la pianti di sgridarmi, eh?” Disse con un sorriso triste, ributtandosi sulle coperte.  
Si addormentò senza neppure rendersene conto e a svegliarlo fu una voce burbera e divertita.  
“Svegliati, che se salti la cena Pentola viene a portartela qua e ti imbocca a forza, ed è meglio fingere di mangiare quello che cucina, che mangiarlo davvero!” Gort aprì gli occhi, il grosso Eracle che, davanti a lui con l’occhio cieco e fisso era quasi una visione infernale. Il risveglio dei campioni.  
“Sai che mi fai senso con l’occhio scoperto.”  
“Ovvio che lo so!” L’omone rise. Coperto di cicatrici a malapena camuffate dalla barba scura e a macchie a causa delle stesse, si rimise la benda sull’occhio sfregiato. “Muoviti, dai.”  
“Mi muovo.” Scese dalla cuccetta senza rimettersi gli stivali, seguendo l’altro a piedi nudi sulle assi del pavimento della sala macchine. Aveva i piedi sporchi quanto quel legno e gli stivali erano giusto una formalità, almeno il più delle volte.  
Nello spazio ristretto della cambusa Pentola stava distribuendo un piccolo capolavoro: cibo commestibile. Zucca al forno e pane di patate, con salsicce cotte nella birra. Non erano bruciati, tutto era perfetto… Pentola sapeva cucinare benissimo in realtà, ma visto che la gente si lamentava sempre di qualcosa, aveva preso l’abitudine di ‘sbagliare’ qualcosa volutamente. ‘Se dovete lamentarvi, almeno fatelo di qualcosa cattivo per davvero!’ Aveva detto un giorno e da allora, ad ogni pasto, qualcosa davvero non andava bene. Troppo sale, poco o troppo cotto, una portata era sempre in qualche modo sbagliata.  
Inutilmente si erano scusati, erano anni che il cambusiere proseguiva, inarrestabile, nella sua vendetta. Ormai era una questione di principio… per anni si erano burlati di lui e ora per anni si sarebbero mangiati qualcosa che veramente era solo un gradino sopra l’immangiabile.  
Ma non quella sera.  
Pentola, che in realtà si chiamava Croac, era talmente depresso da non aver avuto la forza di sbagliare nulla. In silenzio tutta la ciurma si sedette, il solito trambusto dei pasti non c’era più dal giorno in cui il Capitano era morto.  
Gort si sedette al tavolo della cambusa e iniziò a mangiare con un solo pensiero in mente.  
Il figlio, almeno sembrava fosse un maschio dalle lettere, anche se non erano troppo certi della cosa, era alla città-porto, il nido dell’imperatore mercante, il luogo più sorvegliato, e corrotto, che ci fosse nei dodici cieli.  
Dopo il pasto andò sottocoperta, assieme ad alcuni altri. Alcuni avevano già visitato la città-porto in passato: per dei pirati però era difficile, pericoloso e complesso entrare in quei moli senza essere scoperti ed arrestati. Anche se, se si riusciva a passare inosservati, vendere il carico lì era sempre più fruttuoso che passare da quei commercianti disposti a comprare materiali di dubbia provenienza.  
Il guadagno era sempre molto più alto, tanto che in molti tentavano ma non tutti, anzi pochi, riuscivano a non dover fuggire dalle navi dei cavalieri delle nubi.  
La Gèadh e il suo equipaggio, quando lui era piccolo e quindi veniva lasciato in un posto sicuro, era stata più volte alla città-porto. Il Capitano era stato sempre in grado di fare ottimi affari e di farla franca, scappando sotto il naso dei cavalieri e delle guardie, in una beffa che alla fine aveva pagato cara, giustiziato sul posto alla cattura per i crimini commessi contro la gilda dei mercanti.  
“Non si sa neanche come è stata costruita, alcuni dicono che sia tutto quello che rimane di un popolo che viveva nei cieli prima che arrivassimo noi.” La vecchia Uisge aveva tirato una lunga boccata dalla sua pipa, il sottile e lungo cannulo in bocca, guardandoli. Quando c’era da raccontare qualcosa era lei che aveva il monopolio. Lei era il medico di bordo, si occupava di tutte quelle cose connesse alla salute, ma non solo fisica. Agli occhi di Gort era sempre stata vecchia e rugosa, con quei corti capelli color ferro, immutata da sempre. “Quando la Gilda la trovò, era un’isola abbandonata nel cielo che rimaneva, e rimane, sempre lì, fissa, Sembra che stia in aria perché è poggiata su scheletri interi di draghi dell’aria.” Il tono della vecchia si abbassò, diventando misterioso. “In molti dicono che non siano mai esistiti, altri dicono che, se mai ci sono stati draghi, si sono estinti da tantissimo tempo… ma io vi dico che li ho visti! Quando ero giovane...”  
“Mai quindi!” Eracle disse, ridendo, ma un’occhiataccia della donna lo zittì.  
“Quando ero giovane, ed ero solo l’apprendista del medico di bordo del mercantile Seagull, appena finiti gli studi all’università, una nube temporalesca anomala, di proporzioni che non ho mai più neppure visto da allora, ci circondò dal nulla. La vedetta non aveva visto nulla, prima non c’era ma dopo sì. La tempesta più grande, orribile e violenta che abbiate mai visto, ragazzi, non è nulla a quel confronto! La Seagull era un giocattolo nelle mani dispettose di un bambino, i venti erano folli e furiosi e l’acqua cadeva così fitta da accecare mentre i tuoni sfioravano le ali della nave a ogni colpo. Ci credevamo spacciati.” La donna tirò un’altra boccata, il fumo azzurrino le uscì dalla bocca stretta e pallida, mentre la semplice gonna tirata su a rivelare pantaloni di cuoio veniva spazzata dalla mano, per togliere immaginarie briciole. “Niente che abbiate mai visto era così devastante. Ormai ci stavamo affidando l’anima agli dèi dei venti, quando, a poppa, apparve. Era immenso, sembrava dello stesso colore delle nubi ma il suo corpo era circondato da un reticolo di lampi azzurrini, poteva fare tutto il giro della nave anche due, forse tre volte, e gli occhi…” si fermò per un istante, lasciando la frase in sospeso. “Quell’occhio era grande, immenso, ci guardava e, ve lo giuro, era l’occhio di una creatura intelligente! Al tempo ero anche certa ci avesse parlato, in qualche modo, ma non lo so più… la fantasia, la paura… ma erano occhi saggi e antichi, questo lo posso giurare sulla mia pipa! Ci guardò e poi attorno a noi si venne a creare una zona calma. Le nuvole erano nere solo pochi metri più in là, ma noi eravamo in una bolla di pace, affiancati dal drago. Dove il cielo era sgombro sembrava azzurro, per poi cambiare colore e credo sia per quello che non si vedono mai, prendono l’esatto colore del cielo. Credo potremmo averne uno a pochi metri e non vederli… quei grossi serpentoni dei cieli, solo gli occhi si vedono davvero! Quegli occhi! Grandi come un uomo adulto, di un colore simile all’oro liquido, come quelli dei gatti ma molto, molto più vividi e luminosi, credo non potrò mai dimenticarli finché scampo, mai.”  
“Ci stavi parlando della città però Uisge, come è nata, te lo sei dimenticata vecchia scarpa?” La voce di Padella emerse dalla porta dove era rimasto, appoggiato allo stipite. Lo sapevano tutti che Uisge era rimasta sulla loro nave come medico, una ventina d’anni prima, perché innamorata dell’uomo ma era un amore che non avrebbe mai potuto essere ricambiato, visto che il cambusiere aveva sempre avuto gusti di altro genere. Ma alla fine lei si era arresa, facendo così nascere tra i due un’amicizia talmente salda che, probabilmente, era durata più di quell’improbabile amore.  
“Vecchia scarpa? Vieni ancora a chiedermi qualcosa, vedrai come ti curo!” Disse arcigna, ma negli occhi la scintilla era divertita. Il fumo azzurrino del tabacco venne soffiato ancora una volta e lei riprese a parlare. “La città, dicevo, si dice sia costruita su una piattaforma ancorata a interi scheletri di draghi dei cieli. Le voci dicono che quella è magia, quella antica, non ciò che rimane a noi, quella che un tempo usavano anche gli elfi, prima di essere maledetti. Era un enorme giardino, con piante e fiori, alcuni dei quali mai visti... i libri di settecento anni fa hanno dentro dei disegni e li ho potuti studiare, alla biblioteca della città universitaria. Non ci sono altrove, ve lo posso giurare. Ma di quell’immenso parco di più di cinque chilometri quadrati rimane solo il giardino del palazzo dell’Imperatore Mercante. Lì un enorme albero, che si dice sia il perno, quello che tiene legati gli scheletri e viva la magia, svetta con le sue foglie bianche e rosse e il suo tronco largo come il palazzo. Da allora è diventata la capitale e la residenza del Mercante Imperatore, allargandosi e diventando sempre più popolata e ora, centinaia di isolette satellite fatte con il legno degli alberi cigno, sono ancorate all’isola principale da ponti di corda e legno, da passaggi sospesi. Ora è una città dai mille tentatoli, come quelli dei Kraken dei mari, dove solo i più ricchi possono vivere sull’isola principale, gli altri costruiscono sulle piattaforme di legno cigno e, più in basso, ci sono gli approdi delle navi.” Uisge guardò la sua pipa, ormai spenta, e sospirò. Vuotò il fornellino con attenzione, tornando a riempirlo con il tabacco che portava in una piccola sacca di cuoio dentro la giacca di stoffa spessa, in una delle decine di tasche interne. Sfregò il fiammifero sulla suola dello stivale e poi aspirò, accendendo il nuovo tabacco con espressione soddisfatta. “Direi che vi ho detto abbastanza per ora, sono stanca. Come mi è stato fatto notare non ho più un’età verde e fiorente.” Alzandosi con la pipa tra le dita, uscì dal locale di sottocoperta, affiancata dal cambusiere.  
Gort sospirò, presto avrebbe visto anche lui la città-porto, molto presto.

 

***********

 

Il chiassoso vociare della strada del mercato era la musica che accompagnava i due, carichi di ceste piene di stoffe e ritagli, verso la piccola bottega dove li aspettavano per la consegna della merce.  
Nonostante fosse appena metà mattina fuori dalla taverna accanto alla piccola bottega c’era già il solito campanello di nullafacenti, più o meno sobri, che si divertivano a infastidire i passanti. Alcuni non si limitavano a quello, a dire il vero, ma Ur non aveva nulla che potesse interessare loro, la ragazza era povera esattamente quanto loro. Aveva una sola ricchezza, ed era immensa, ma non era riscattabile, vendibile o rubabile. Era il ragazzo che l’accompagnava. Alto, dalla lunga chioma rossa fiammante, era riconoscibile da chiunque come uno dei mostri. I figli degli elfi, quelli nati umani, i maschi. Uno dei pochi che sopravvivevano all’adolescenza, marchiati dal dono che ereditavano con occhi impossibili, di colori diversi, spaventosi.  
“Perché non lo riscatti alla gilda dei mercanti, Ur?” La voce della moglie del bottegaio a cui stavano facendo la consegna attirò la sua attenzione. Represse un moto di stizza, Ruis era accanto a loro, eppure parlavano come se non ci fosse. Ma fino a pochi anni prima, quando i suoi occhi erano ancora normali, era trattato come un essere umano.  
“Un giorno avrò una nave mia, come l’aveva mia madre, e lui mi servirà.” Stessa risposta di sempre, sia vera, sia falsa. Lanciò un’occhiata al ragazzo, indifferente, come se non stessero parlando di lui, le ceste tra le braccia. “Sarò il Capitano più famoso, la mia nave la più veloce e sicura, potrò chiedere qualunque cifra e non potrò farlo senza di lui a bordo!”  
“Ma è solo un ferro, Ur! Non sa domare le tempeste!”  
“Di quelli ce ne saranno cinque in tutto, sono tutti al servizio dei più ricchi tra i mercanti nobili e quasi nessuno può permettersi quello che chiedono. Quindi anche un ferro va più che bene, no?” La donna sospirò, controllando la merce e annuendo, c’era tutto. La ragazza scosse i corti riccioli biondi, per passarsi poi il fazzoletto sulla fonte bagnata di sudore. La camicia dalle ampie maniche un tempo era stata di ottima fattura, della madre. Gran donna, pensò la sarta.  
“Tua madre non vorrebbe saperti in giro a lavorare come fattorina, correndo per le vie della città con la sola compagnia di uno di quei mostri, Ur…”  
“Mia madre lo ha cresciuto come un figlio, Leiha. Fino a tre anni fa lo consideravate tutti come un ragazzino simpatico. È sempre lui.” Calma, la voce era decisa con però un punto di dolore in essa. Ruis era sempre lui, non era cambiato. Ora non aveva più gli occhi grigi, le pupille erano verticali, come quelle dei gatti, era vero. Era anche vero che una era diventata del colore dell’oro e l’altra era viola. Ma era sempre lui, il suo carattere non era mutato, il suo cuore era lo stesso. Ma la gente temeva quello che poteva fare.  
“Ma ora è uno dei mostri che sentono le tempeste, sei fortunata che le guardie lo hanno marchiato subito o poteva rivoltarsi perfino contro di te.”  
Il ragazzo immobile continuava a tenere lo sguardo basso, indifferente, come se non parlassero di lui, a un metro da loro.  
Aveva imparato a non reagire.  
Se reagiva venivano chiamate le guardie che non vedevano l’ora di avere una scusa per catalogarlo come pericoloso e togliere la proprietà della sua persona a Ur. Lei era come una sorella per lui, erano cresciuti assieme con solo un anno di differenza a separarli, ma la ragazza era anche la sua padrona legale, nonostante non fosse un capitano, in via del fatto che lui veniva considerato un bene ereditato dalla madre che era stata un capitano.  
“Cara, lascia stare Ur, sai come la pensa, se le stoffe vanno bene consegnale la ricevuta e i lavori fatti.” Intervenne il marito della donna, arrivando dal retro della bottega.  
“Come vuoi tu.” La donna borbottò al marito, spostando la lunga treccia castana sulla schiena mentre prendeva le stoffe dalle ceste, riempiendole di abiti accuratamente piegati e avvolti in sottile carta dalla vaga sfumatura azzurra. “Sono da portare da Shoffil, il prima possibile.” Diede delle monete alla ragazza, che le ripose dentro il morbido corsetto di cuoio, e le sorrise. “Scusami, Ur, ma sono solo preoccupata per te. Tua madre avrebbe voluto di più per te.”  
“Avrò di più, tranquilla.”  
Ur uscì dalla piccola bottega, tallonata dal ragazzo dallo sguardo basso, chiedendosi da dove le arrivasse tutta quella sicurezza.  
La morte della madre aveva mandato in sfacelo ogni loro possedimento, riempiendoli di debiti. Era una piccola mercante, aveva la sua nave ed era rinomata per i trasporti veloci, ma gli ultimi anni erano stati duri: le navi più grandi che potevano permettersi di osare le rotte più pericolose ma brevi, perché avevano a bordo uno dei mostro dei cieli, le rubavano il lavoro e loro stentavano a campare. Poi, quando una tempesta danneggiò irreparabilmente la nave, il piccolo equipaggio dovette andare via, visto che la donna non aveva di che pagare i lavori alla nave e nessuno le stava facendo credito.  
Ur sapeva il perché: era stata boicottata dai più ricchi, speravano di convincere la madre a cedere il figlio adottivo appena diventato uno di quei famigerati mostri. Quello che non capivano era perché non cedesse. Non comprendevano che, agli occhi di lei, Ruis non era un mostro ma rimaneva suo figlio.  
Poi la madre si ammalò, una bronchite sfociata in polmonite che l’aveva portata via in poche settimane.  
Lei e Ruis avevano pianto, disperatamente, ma neppure il tempo di dare l’ultimo addio alla madre che già alcuni dei più ricchi tra i nobili mercanti si erano presentati alla loro porta e, al rifiuto di cedere Ruis, pretendevano il risarcimento dei debiti.  
Ricordava benissimo come gli occhi del ragazzo, allora si fossero riempiti di lacrime mentre la implorava di venderlo, piuttosto che vederla patire la fame. A lui non interessava, ma non voleva che lei soffrisse, però non aveva fatto i conto con la cocciutaggine della sorellastra.  
Orgogliosa e caparbia si era rimboccata le maniche.  
Sapevano ancora fare consegne, aveva detto, avrebbero continuato a farle con i loro mezzi.  
Avevano buone gambe e nessuno poteva togliere loro quella risorsa, così come avevano buone braccia, schiena robusta e forte. Grazie ai piccoli bottegai, persone che conoscevano magari la madre, avevano cominciato a consegnare le loro mercanzie, correndo per la città, conoscendone ogni buco e vicolo, ogni ponte sospeso, ogni piattaforma, anche le più lontane.  
La città-porto non aveva più segreti per loro, non esisteva passaggio o scorciatoia che non conoscessero, consegnavano rapidamente e senza mai alcun danno alla merce e, nel loro piccolo, erano fattorini cercati. Ma non si diventava ricchi a quel modo, si sopravviveva dimenticando la fame, ma nulla più.  
“Cos’è quella faccia lunga?” Ur guardò il fratellastro con un sogghigno. “Non dirmi che dai ancora retta alle cavolate che dice la gente, no?”  
“Quando ti libererai di me e vivrai bene, con una nave tutta tua?” Ruis fissò quello sguardo alieno, da gatto, in quello castano della sorella. “Quando la pianterai di fare la buona samaritana?”  
“Così ti ribelli alla tua padrona, eh?” La ragazza lo canzonò, cercando di cambiare argomento.  
“Non sto scherzando, Ur.” A passo svelto, quasi di corsa per vicoli poco frequentati, lungo ponti traballanti sul nulla, i due parlavano senza mai che un piede poggiasse meno che sicuro. “Non sono più un bambino da proteggere, non lo sono più stato da quando è arrivato il male del cambiamento e sono diventato un mostro, da quando mi hanno portato via.”  
“No, non lo sei. Ma, Ruis, possibile che non capisci? Mamma è morta pur di non venderti, perché eri suo figlio… come posso io vendere mio fratello?”  
“Perché te lo chiedo io.” Il ragazzo si fermò, facendo sbattere la ragazza contro la sua ampia schiena. “Perché non mi tratteranno certo male, sono pur sempre un bene prezioso. Guarda il lato positivo, dopo viaggerei per il mondo, no?”  
“No. Discorso chiuso, ora cammina o arriveremo in ritardo.” Il ragazzo ripartì, lo sguardo torvo, il passo simile a una corsa leggera che divorava le distanze e l’agilità di chi era abituato a scansare ogni ostacolo, che evitava ogni insidia sul cammino, che fossero passanti o la strada sconnessa.  
Erano passati tre anni da quando Ruis si era… ammalato. Non sapeva neppure di essere uno dei figli rifiutati dagli elfi. Non gli era stato detto fino a quel momento. Sua madre, matrigna, ma per lui era lo stesso mamma, gli aveva detto di aver semplicemente sperato che fosse uno dei tanti che rimanevano normali, liberi da quella maledizione che era tanto preziosa quanto malvista.  
Strinse meglio le grosse ceste tra le mani, chiedendosi chi fosse suo padre e perché l’avesse affidato a Gelika invece che tenerlo con lui… si era spesso chiesto se avesse paura di un possibile figlio mostro, o se non sapesse proprio che farsene, di un figlio. Anche sua madre, come tutte le elfe, non aveva saputo cosa farsene di lui, del resto.  
Ma le elfe erano solo donne e i loro figli erano sangue puro solo se femmina, motivo per cui i figli maschi venivano dati agli uomini che avevano usato per concepire, o abbandonati. Forse lui era stato fortunato, da quel punto di vista.  
Una maledizione aveva sterminato gli uomini di quella razza, dicevano alcuni. Altri sostenevano che, semplicemente, non fossero mai esistiti uomini elfi. Fatto stava che quelle donne erano maghe potenti che conoscevano l’antica magia, custodendola e tenendola per loro, erano anche feroci guerriere e possedevano le immense foreste degli alberi cigno. Nel corso dei secoli i vari Mercanti Imperatori avevano, a volte, tentato di conquistare quel popolo a forza ma erano sempre stati sonoramente sconfitti.  
Detenevano l’antica magia al massimo del suo splendore, non condividevano con nessuno le loro conoscenze ed era grazie ad esse, se nonostante l’imponente sforzo bellico dispiegato più e più volte nei secoli, dettavano ancora legge sul taglio e la vendita degli alberi cigno.  
Cosa che dava molto più che fastidio alla Gilda.  
Da sempre il pagamento dello sfruttamento di quelle foreste, regolamentato da loro comprendeva, oltre a beni di vario genere, che potessero scegliere degli uomini e affidare loro i figli, se maschi, o tenerseli, se femmine.  
Un accordo che aveva sempre soddisfatto entrambe le parti anche perché, tra quei figli non voluti una scarsa percentuale, meno di un terzo, all’adolescenza sviluppava quella che veniva chiamata la maledizione. Quei bambini risvegliavano in qualche modo una strana eredità del sangue, diventando consapevoli dei venti e di ogni mutamento di nubi, di pressione atmosferica, dell’aria, diventando in grado di sentire e in parte prevedere o perfino mutare quegli eventi dell’atmosfera.  
Si dividevano in tre categorie di diversa capacità; la prima, marchiata con il ferro all’orecchio, comprendeva la capacita di sentire i cambiamenti, predirli con poche ore di anticipo, sapere quanto violenta o estesa sarebbe stata una tempesta e saper evitare i fulmini. La seconda, marchiata con l’argento, portava la predizione a giorni d’anticipo, potevano spostare i fulmini e la terza, marchiata con l’oro, era la più preziosa. Non solo predivano con giorni d’anticipo, ma erano anche in grado di domare una tempesta, scagliare i fulmini, spostare i venti. Solo cinque marchiati con l’oro erano vivi in tutto l’impero, lavoravano per l’Imperatore stesso e la sua stretta cerchia.  
La maledizione, però, uccideva e solo pochissimi tra coloro che si ammalavano sopravvivevano. Erano marchiati come mostri, diventavano proprietà di qualcuno, passavano la loro vita sulle navi a controllare i venti, lo sguardo dalle pupille verticali perso nell’azzurro infinito. Non era una brutta vita, ma no, era una vita che potevano scegliere di mantenere o abbandonare, così come non potevano più scegliere nulla che riguardasse la loro vita in quasi tutti gli ambiti.  
Erano considerati pericolosi e, in effetti, ognuno di loro aveva la capacità di controllare le correnti elettriche. Potevano far morire fulminate le persone, volendolo o anche per caso a volte, scatenati dalla rabbia o dalla paura, quella pericolosa capacità era come un riflesso automatico.  
Le elfe avevano allora cominciato, secoli prima, a insegnare ai nobili come controllare quelle creature che si rifiutavano di chiamare figli.  
Quando erano fuori pericolo, ma ancora indeboliti dalla malattia, la loro schiena veniva marchiata da un tatuaggio fatto con un inchiostro particolare, dalla composizione sconosciuta, che facevano le elfe. Quelle creature facevano sì che una di loro dimorasse alla città porto, a servizio dell’Imperatore, in modo da fornire quel servizio e, sempre lei, classificava i poteri di quei figli esuli e non voluti della sua razza.  
Tre anelli all’orecchio indicavano cosa erano. Il primo anello al lobo aveva inciso il nome del proprietario e solitamente era di bronzo. Il secondo portava scritto il nome del mostro e poteva essere di qualunque metallo e il terzo era la classificazione del genere di potere che possedevano.  
Ferro, argento, oro.  
Lui era ferro.  
Sentiva sulla pelle il formicolio del vento, come se gli parlasse, all’orecchio era un sussurro continuo, senza parole, dolce e lento. La tempesta e il sereno, così come il dolce zefiro o la potente bora, tutto gli parlava con quelle voci senza parole.  
Ruis e Ur consegnarono quel nuovo carico e ne fecero altri ancora, piccoli e grandi, fino al tramonto, arrivando nella piccola stanza che era la loro casa, tutto quello che si potevano permettere.  
Lui si sedette sulla finestra, accarezzando distrattamente i tre anelli che aveva all’orecchio sinistro. Bronzo, acciaio e ferro. Il nome di Ur, il suo, il suo grado di forza e utilità. Chiuse gli occhi ascoltando il soffio più forte della notte che spazzava i ponti sospesi e le piattaforme ancorate da quella ragnatela di catene, corde e magia, all’isola principale.  
“Ur, è da quando ho quattordici anni che dici che l’unico motivo per cui mi tieni con te è di potermi usare su una tua nave un giorno…”  
“Zitto! Te lo ho detto stamattina, io non ti venderò!”  
“Ma senza di me troveresti lavoro come navigatore, sai tracciare rotte e sentire il vento quasi come me…” La ragazza lasciò il coltello con cui stava facendo a pezzi del porro, piantando le mani sui fianchi con fare alterato.  
“Sei mio fratello, Ruis! Non ti venderò mai, sono tre anni che andiamo avanti assieme, si può sapere cosa ti è preso oggi?” La ragazza si sedette su uno sgabello, pulendosi le mani in uno straccio e fissandolo con una certa preoccupazione.  
“Sono pur sempre un mostro. Senza il marchio potrei friggere la gente senza neanche accorgermene, lo sai.” Ur si strofinò il viso, stanca. Non sapeva quanto vera fosse quella cosa, non aveva mai saputo di gente uccisa da quelli come Ruis, non a quel modo.  
“Ma il marchio c’è, e ci sono io. Se non permetto qualcosa tu non puoi farlo, che ci piaccia o no, quindi non puoi neanche scatenare un fulmine su un qualche innocente. O quello che è.” Il ragazzo scosse il capo, quegli strani occhi si distolsero dal viso lentigginoso della sorella per portarsi agli spazi fuori dalla finestra. Oltre il muro della casa di fronte si intravedeva il cielo, ormai scuro, e alcune stelle.  
“Non ti permetteranno mai di avere la tua nave, non finché vogliono me.”  
“Troverò il modo.”  
“Di combattere e vincere contro i Nobili Mercanti? Contro la cerchia dell’Imperatore? Ur, non essere ridicola, per favore. Quando ti libererai di me sarai una donna ricca come poche.” Il rumore delle mani di lei che sbattevano sul tavolo di assi risuonò nella piccola stanza, violento e secco.  
“Liberarmi di te, come se fossi spazzatura! Ma ti senti? Cos’hai oggi? Per tutti gli dèi del cielo! Nostra madre ha dilapidato un patrimonio per far sì che ti lasciassero a lei e quindi a me, ha fatto di tutto per evitare che tu finissi a fare l’esemplare esotico e mostruoso, ma utile, nella cabina di un capitano o di un qualche nobile!”  
“È colpa mia se vivi in questo modo.” La frase si era infilata, secca, in quella sfuriata. La ragazza si bloccò, scuotendo il capo.  
“Non intendevo quello, lo sai.”  
“Ma è la verità. Se mi avesse ceduto subito sarebbe ricca, o lo saresti tu. Non è poi così male la vita sulle navi per quelli come me.”  
“Ma non saresti libero.” Lo sguardo tornò sulla sorella, inespressivo, distante, alieno.  
“Perché, ora lo sono?” il sorriso di lui era sottile, sarcastico. “Chiunque mi guardi vede chi sono, ho la maledizione scritta in faccia... potrei strapparmi gli anelli dall’orecchio, ma non gli occhi dalle orbite, o la carne dalla schiena. Il marchio è lì, nei miei occhi, li vedi Ur? Occhi di un animale, di un mostro. Non posso andare in giro da solo senza essere fermato dalle guardie, controllato, senza sentirmi chiedere chi è il mio padrone.”  
“Ruis, io…”  
“No, ascoltami.” Il ragazzo scese dal davanzale, andando ad affiancarsi alla sorella e prendendo la mano tra le sue. “Non sarò mai libero lo stesso e saperti così, per colpa mia, credi mi renda felice? Ho diciassette anni, ora, non sono più un bambino, puoi smettere di proteggermi. Vendimi, Ur... vendimi e compra una nave, inizia a fare ciò per cui sei nata.”  
Gli occhi castani della ragazza si erano riempiti di lacrime mentre scuoteva in un muto diniego la testa.  
“Ur…” La voce di Ruis si fece dolce. “Almeno promettimi di pensarci davvero, stavolta. Va bene?”  
“Non potrei mai vederti… come quelli al porto… portati in giro come animali rari da mostrare, quando le navi sono ancorate vengono… non posso!” Le braccia che avvolsero Ur erano calde e forti, mentre lei singhiozzava dolorosamente. “Non sei un animale! Non sei un mostro!”  
“No, non lo sono. Ma sono considerato a quel modo. E poi sono solo un ferro, non sono poi così speciale!” Il tono di lui era scherzoso, ma in quegli occhi così strani brillavano le lacrime.  
“Lo sei per me.”  
“E tu per me. Ma sei nata per volare, ti vedo, sai, osservare le navi ancorate al porto quando pensi non ti stia guardando. Sei un navigatore come nessun’altra” L’abbraccio si sciolse e Ruis guardò la sorella con un sorriso appena accennato. “Se ti fai un nome potresti perfino finire sulla mia stessa nave, o diventare talmente ricca come capitano da ricomprarmi.”  
“Non lo farò.”  
“Lo farai, Ur, lo farai. Non possiamo fare i fattorini per sempre e ti stanno con il fiato sul collo per costringerti a vendermi. Tanto vale che sia tu a scegliere il quando e a decidere un prezzo, no?” La ragazza distolse lo sguardo, voltandosi per continuare a preparare la cena.  
“Allora non ancora, Ruis. Va bene?” sospirò, mentre affettava il porro e lo metteva nella pentola con le altre verdure. “Aspettiamo ancora un po’.”  
“Va bene, aspetteremo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a tutti quelli che hanno letto la storia!  
> Ora qualche piccola informazione.  
> I nomi non sono inventati o casuali, per chi già mi legge sa che sono un po’ feticista dei nomi e, in questo caso, mi sono rifatta al Gaelico Irlandese, ai nomi degli ogam e degli animali totemici, almeno in gran parte. Le comparse no, quello che si beccano si beccano :D  
> In questo capitolo conosciamo un po’ di persone, comincio con il darvi qualche significato
> 
>  
> 
> Gort -edera- : Seconda pianta terzo aicme degli ogam. Focalizzato sui legami/ costrizione/ affetto/ fedeltà/ amicizia -porta la vita là dove non c’è-
> 
> Ruis -sambuco- : Quinta pianta terzo aicme degli ogam. Significa rossore, sangue, passionalità, considerato un legno pericoloso tanta magia/potere è racchiusa in lui.
> 
> Le penne remiganti costituiscono la parte più importante del piumaggio degli uccelli, in quanto sono indispensabili per volare. Si distinguono dalle altre penne dell'ala perché sono più lunghe, più rigide, più strette e hanno il profilo ben definito per fornire la spinta necessaria al volo ed effettuare manovre.
> 
>  
> 
> Sono solo piccole linee guida, se volete saperne di più c’è il mio gruppo!  
> La mia pagina di autrice di FB, Le Storie di Nemainn, se volete venite a trovarmi!


End file.
